


She loved them both.

by Nayru_Hawke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anders is an idiot, Dalish Elves, Dark Elves, Dragons were not always flamethowing killing machines, Elves, F/M, Friendly Slytherins, Gen, Golden Age, Grey Havens, Historical References, Multi, Other, Sparring, War, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayru_Hawke/pseuds/Nayru_Hawke
Summary: Scorpius had always loved stories.But the night before the Hogwarts train departs, Draco has something to tell him. This wasn't a story though,it was real. Life looked different after this, he'd ever think of the world the same way again...





	1. Chapter one: Breakfast at Number 12, Oxford street.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peoples!  
> This is the first time Ive ever posted a story, away from the prying eyes of family and other writers, I summoned up the courage to do this. It's probably crap.
> 
> Just one teeny tiny little thing: If you dare to flame/crush my work, then you'd better leave and read something else, because I will not tolerate hurting anyone. As a fellowship of fandoms and writing, I think we at least be civil in constructive criticism, and kind to everybody.
> 
> Nayru Hawke has had her rant.
> 
> Breathe deep, seek peace.

“Who wants pop tarts for breakfast?” “ME ME ME!!!!!” squeals a small boy, who jumps up and down on the landing, wearing is favourite dinosaur pyjamas. “better hurry ‘cause I’m really hungry. I might eat them all!” Calls a sing song voice

“Uh oh…they’re in the toaster…..mmmm smells good!” “NO! Daddy no! I want pop tarts too!” the little blonde boy bolts down the stairs and into the kitchen. “Leave some for me Papa, you pig! He giggles 

Draco lifts his son up onto the counter “I call chocolate!” grins a 5 year old Scorpius   
“Damn you, you little toad! Fine I’ll have the strawberry jam.’ Giggles the little blonde boy.

******************

“Ah, those were the days” sighs Draco, talking to himself as he cooked up pop tarts while a banging and crashing could be heard from upstairs. It was the 31st of August, and Scorpius was packing his trunk for his first year at Hogwarts. He had received his letter no too long ago. Both father and son were excited and happy.   
Finally! He was going to Hogwarts, like Draco had, like his beloved wife Daphne had, and his father and mother before him… and now his little dragon (no wait he’s not 5 anymore. He’s ‘Scorps’ now). 

“You ate all the pop tarts dad? You’re a pig” “Hey I left you some, you hungry git” they both laughed. “I still can’t believe you’re off tomorrow “Draco smiles “I know! I Know! Isn’t it awesome?.” Yeah, Draco thought. It was. Gods know how much things will have change since…. The Second wave of the Dark Days.

The two had already been to the wonderful cobbled streets of Diagon Alley, with it’s bright coloured window displays, the little shops, Madame Malkin’s, where he had first met that annoying Potter, the familiars menagerie, Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, The Ice cream parlour… It all came flooding back to him. All those great memories, now he could share with his son. 

Draco smiled, watching is son scoffing down his breakfast. “Gotta go check my-“ “Your trunk will still there for the rest of the day . Calm down!” “But…” “Sit down and eat like a human, not a troll.” Scorpius heaves a big sigh. The boy now sat at the table, using his hands to munch on the tart, still slurping his pineapple juice. “That’s more like it!”

31st of August went quickly, a lot of dashing about the apartment. The two lived in a cozy yet lux apartment in London. It was just the two of them now.

It had been a long and difficult transition into the muggle world after the War on Hogwarts. The name Malfoy was tarnished, His guilt driven father, Lucius, had spent time in the newly rebuilt Azkaban prison after finally coming to his senses and turning himself in. Narcissa, Draco’s mother came to visit as much as possible, Draco often in tow. To see his once proud and arrogant man become a shell of his old self, it was heartbreaking, even though his father was horrible and manipulative, he was still his father, still the same blood that runs through his veins. Since this sentence, Draco had become more compassionate toward his father, now free from prison and back at home with Narcissa. Draco had left home once he felt things were stable with his parents, and moved out into the new world. He’d got back in touch with some of the students he went to school with. He’d married Astoria Greengrass, not because of status, he married for love. 

But love can be cruel. Astoria had a curse put on her family way back when the wizarding world was ruled by Voldemort. She was frail and sickly, yet they had a son together, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. A beautiful healthy baby boy. It wasn’t long after, one year to be exact, that the curse ended in taking dear Astoria’s life, leaving a broken hearted Draco and his tiny toddler Scorpius, or as his parents called him, little dragon. The two now had taken up residence in London, still in contact with his family and Astoria’s as well.

Now comfortable with his new life, he was dogged with memories. Some were of smiles and good times, but the worst memories kept rearing their ugly heads, more so now that his son was going away, leaving him alone. How do people deal with it? Not seeing their loved ones for weeks on end, hoping to what ever god (if any) that their daughters and sons would be would he make able to handle a whole new life in a place they’d never been to. Would Scorpius be okay? Would he be safe? Bullied by students over those horrid rumours (Totally untrue.)


	2. Chapter 2: Son, there's something I need to tell you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's night before Scorpius' first journey to Hogwarts.  
> Hot chocolate was on the coffee table.  
> Both in their PJs  
> Draco has something to tell Scorpius, he'd never told anyone before. Ever.
> 
> Kudo and messages would be good :) 
> 
> Short chapter, sorry, next is a longer one. Just give me time. I swear this is actually going somewhere!

Chapter2 : There is something you need to know.

After a long day of packing and re packing Scorpius’ things, Draco sat on the sofa with his son, both drinking steaming cups of hot chocolate.

Draco stares into his mug of chocolate, brooding . ‘Dad? What’s wrong? “  
Draco looks up at Scorpius, a serious look on his face.  
I…I have something to tell you before you leave tomorrow. It’s really important that this stays between you and me right?’ ‘Of course.’

He sighs deeply before beginning.

“I was around 15 years old at school when it all began. Things were changing at Hogwarts, That loathsome pink toad Delores Umbridge took over the school, making it like hell, even to me, as a prefect and the Toad’s extra eyes or Inquisitorial Squad. I hated her, but in true Malfoy fashion, I followed her orders, just like Father had raised me. Deep down I never wanted the job. Even if it meant catching Potter and his friends sneaking around behind Umbridge’s back. The ‘Golden trio’- Ron, Hermione and Harry’ – were teaching and recruiting members for Defence against the dark arts. But one student ratted out on them, and lead the inquisitorial squad to their hideout…” Draco took a sip of his drink before continuing.

‘To tell the truth, I hated everything. Umbridge, school, Voldemort, even my dad and his group of Death Eaters. So, when Hogwarts was returned back to Dumbledore’s hands, I thought my part of the Death Eaters’ plans were over. Maybe I could go back to actually taking classes, playing quidditch, and annoying Potter.  
But after Cedric Diggory’s death, and the return of Voldemort, it got worse. My family became the stronghold not for us Malfoys, but instead the manor became headquarters for Voldermort’s inner circle, my mum and dad included. I became a Death Eater, not by choice, but I was forced into it, dad practically gave me away to the Dark Lord. Whether it as to please Voldemort, after failing in his own duties,  
to keep himself up, or to keep the family safe, to this day I do not know. I was given a task by the Dark Lord himself: I had to kill Albus Dumbledore by the end of my 6th year. I had to kill the headmaster of Hogwarts, or Voldemort would kill me, then my parents for good measure.’

‘This is where my tale really begins. The welcoming feast was about to start, when the headmaster stood up and cleared his throat. “I have two new people who I want you all to meet, come come now don’t be shy” “I am not shy. I’m cautious” somebody waiting in the wings growled. ‘Come on, we can do this! We’ll walk out together’ “OK” the growling man replies. The two came out of the shadows, stood hooded and cloaked, their cloaks were ragged and patchy. Seemed they travelled a lot. They didn’t even have shoes. Slowly and silently, the two pulled back their hoods…’ Draco smiles to himself, it was as though vela stood in front.’ Beautiful. I can’t find the words. They just stood there, bowing low gracefully. 

“ This is Fenris.” He indicated to his left, toward a tall, tanned figure, with white hair.’ ‘ like your hair!.’ Draco nods. ‘ he had tattoos on his chin. The tattoos actually covered his entire body. He looked tired and bad tempered. You should have seen the looks on the students’ faces! All dreamy and dopey. But I have to admit he was attractive. Girls and boys just sat and stared at this man, who scowled back. I swear I heard him grinding his teeth.” “Didn’t you say there were two?” “I did didn’t I? “

Dumbledore indicated to his right, “And this is Marian ” Draco sighs smiling “ She was beautiful. It was looking at starlight. She wasn’t tall like Fenris, much shorter, short dark hair, blue eyes…she was pale, looked like could do with a good meal though, she was gaunt, and a scar running down her face. She had faint tattoos on her face too, small and green. She was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen, she looked sad but lovely none the less.

They looked human, except their ears. They had pointy ears. I noticed Marian had half of her ear missing, like it had been torn off, or bitten off. “Elves. Beautiful but deadly. We have warriors here who’ve been through more battles that you’d find in a history book.’ Dumbledore winked at Hermione Granger. (Hermione loves reading, she’s read almost every book in Hogwarts’ library!)

Our classes went on as usual, and on occasion one or both would sit in at the back of the room, interested. Between classes was different, students were throwing themselves at poor Fenris. He didn’t like people touching him, and especially not having girls all over him, or hugging. He told me that the marks or tattoos hurt him, as though he was covered in acid and being burnt alive. No wonder he was short tempers if he hurt so much. But he was taking a potion to help numb some of his pain. Quite a few. Madame Pomfrey hadn’t seen some ingredients, Even Severus was baffled. Professor Sprout new a few ingredients, but lucky Marian always carried all sorts of pieces of bark, seeds juices and fresh plants in her battered old medicine satchel. Sprout loved to talk to her about all the different things she’d come across during her travels. Severus wasn’t so interested. He was a grouch like Fenris. Hah! They didn’t get along too well, they’d stare at each other as if to say “Come on, I dare  
you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really suck at summaries. Sorry. Let's call it End.

Marian had her fair share of being bullied. Both were bullied. ‘Knife Ear” is a filthy term for elf. Mudblood would be our equivalent, trying to pick fights, teachers were uneasy at first too. Fenris was scary, terrified the younger children just by scowling at them, or he’d say ‘Filthy mage’ ( This is what his people called witches and wizards).

I can’t really remember when it started, but a few students became friends with Marian and Fenris. I was one of the lucky few, You remember Pansy Parkinson? She was one of the group, oh, Potter, Weasley and Granger in it too. I’m still not fond of Potter, but as I said, I felt the same way about the Death Eaters and Voldemort..

Since Voldemort had told me to kill Dumbledore, I wasn’t holding up too good. My body, my mind changed I was so wrecked, I soon saw things, scary things crawling up walls, like spiders under my skin, I spooked easily. So many things went through my head. I couldn’t take it. I found some comfort in Marian and Fenris.

Fenris with his strength, kind words, understanding. He told me that he always struggled with himself, and everything around him. He said he once had a family, mother father and a sister who were slaves, all elves were treated as slaves. Fenris’ Master was a Blood Mage, a powerful wizard who wouldn’t have looked any different as an inner circle Death Eater. He Tortured Fenris mentally and physically, ordering him to murder whoever Danarius (his Master). Even after he’d thought he’d escaped his old master, He spent time with a tribe known as ‘Fog Warriors” and when Danarius tracked him down, Fenris was ordered to kill every single person on the Fog’s homeland. It broke him to do it. “Master” had won. How he was found?. As I said he had been tortured by Danarius and his coven of mages, who burned something into his skin. White tattoos. The magic tattoo process nearly killed him, he lost all his memories. His family, friends…even his own name! and somehow, those marks were a signal or something. I never found out how. I don’t even know if he actually knew how himself.” Draco grins,” you know what?’ ‘what?’ Fenris taught me how to really treat a lady. “In life there is nothing more important than love. It keeps us going. Marian is the reason I get up out of bed each morning. Always treat her like a goddess. Love her. Worship her. Treat her with tenderness, kindness and devotion. Keep her close to you. Take every moment as though the world was going to end! Whoever it is, Never stop loving her, needing her. Tell her you she makes you feel. Be honest…”  
“Dad you’re rambling…” “Sorry”

Marian was my everything and I loved her. Even though she was in love with Fenris, I loved her just as much. No one could have my Marian. No one. I kept her safe, I would do anything for her. She gave me courage and strength to get through the toughest of times. She saw me at my best and at my worst. I came to her after failing yet again to do Voldemort’s work, she didn’t judge me, even though I was a mess, and sat on the floor with me while I sobbed, telling me everything was going to work out. She, Fenris and I, would find a way around whatever problem I faced. Even the worst thing we all faced…” “Voldemort?” “Yeah even him”

So what did you do? About the Dark Lord?’ Scorpius stares enamoured by the tale.

Draco stares into his cup again, his face now pale and sad. “Dad?”

He looks up at his son, such a young, innocent boy who cocks his head to the side. “Dad? You OK?”

‘This is too much. So many people…’ “tell me” Scorpius asks quietly. “please?’ “Very well,  
The battle for Hogwarts was already underway. Dead witches and wizards all around, spells flashing, people screaming. We were in the courtyard when it happened. Harry had returned from the forbidden forest, playing dead. When he jumped out of Hagrid’s arms, the fight started up again. Everything was a red and green blur… I saw Fenris fighting a werewolf, It bit him, tried to rip him in half….Fenris actually punched him through the chest, pulled out the werewolf’s heart and crushed it right in front of him. I’d never seen him so savage. Even when he had his sword he was cutting through death eaters as though they were nothing but chopped salad. ‘Ugh gross. Cool but definitely gross’ (Scorpius’ face was twisted it disgust.) By the time I found Marian, Potter had killed Voldemort. I saw her broken body just lying there. Fenris was at her side, sobbing. I heard the words ‘Ar lath ma, vhenan’ which means I love you my heart.

I sat beside Fenris crying. Why her? Why Marian? Why? I felt dizzy with the whole scene. Poor sweet Marian’s burnt and wounded body wasn’t moving, she was struggling to stay conscious. She held our hands, Fenris and I. Her last words were “I love you both’ An unearthly howl filled the courtyard. Marian was dead. 

Fenris lay down beside Marians dead body and held her tight, still sobbing, and within a few moments, Died, he just stopped breathing, lying next to his lover. He died from grief. For him, he’d be alone forever. Lost alone and forever heartbroken. So he chose death over time without end.’

We buried them side by side in the one grave ‘Together even in death’ I planted a small willow by the lake, there’s a lookout over the lake where Marian and Fenris are buried there. Younger students might not visit but the teachers do.’

Draco held out a small box. “After the funeral, I was given this box. Go on, open it!”  
Scorpius warily lifted the lid. Inside were two objects wrapped in cloth. He unwrapped the contents and stared dumbfounded. “These belonged to Marian and Fenris.” Draco sad softly. Scorpius held a small knife made of an unknown stone it was black with blue green silver and white veins and had a handle made of silver. Scorpius ran his fingers over the blade. ‘It’s still sharp!’ he exclaimed as a rivulet of blood trickled down his finger. “It always stays sharp. There is no other dagger like this, it belonged to Marian. Her mother and father gave her that the day she cast her first spell. She used earth magic to grow a willow tree.

And this, Draco points to the other item, belonged to Fenris. He made this himself. Carved out of bone, it was an ornate arrow head, tied to a piece of leather. “The strength of the dragon who’s bones were given.’

“why are you giving these to me? They’re your friends your memories. My friends…They would want you to have them. A part of their spirit resides in these things. They will keep you safe.” 

Scorpius smiled. These precious things his father had given him…must have taken a lot to part with them.

Sighing Draco got off the sofa. “Okay mate enough talk, we got to get some sleep for tomorrow’s big day.” ‘Yeah. I was thinking the same thing.’

1st September platform 9 ¾

Aright mate, ready? As I’ll ever be!! “You still have the box I gave you?” Scorpius pulled back his jumper, showing is father Fenris’ necklace. “Her knife is safe in my satchel. I won’t lose them. So don’t worry!” He hugged his son tight. “I’ll be safe.” Scorpius repeats. “You gonna be alright without me?” Draco rolls up his sleeve there’s a makeshift bracelet, half red and half orange tied together, and his wedding ring looped through it. “Everyone’s here, the red cloth is Fenris’, the orange cloth is Marian’s, and of course your mum’s ring. ‘ he smiles. One last thing, when you find time, go find that willow, give them both my love”

 

And that is what Scorpius did, he went to the lookout, and entered the, now overgrown willow. A little grotto had formed over the years. Fairies had taken up residence in the boughs. The place was lit with an orange glow from the fairies and a few candles scattered too. Scorpius stood in front of the head stone “Together, even in death” he bent down. ‘I just wanted to say thank you. For helping my dad, being such wonderful friends, he misses you so much. He told me to tell you he loves you both. Not a day goes past without you two in his thoughts. I’ll keep your pieces safe. ‘

He bent down, put some wild flowers across the grave, and a sealed letter from his dad.  
I’ll come see you again soon. He smiles softly before climbing out from under the tree, and walks off towards the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that's my first shot. I'd love to hear from you guys.


End file.
